


DBSK HP Drabbles (OT4)

by chami_time



Series: DBSK AUs [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gryffindor Changmin, Gryffindor Yunho, Quidditch, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Jaejoong, Slytherin Junsu, fifth year shim, sixth year hyungline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chami_time/pseuds/chami_time
Summary: The adventures of the Gryffindoriest Gryffindor, a dumb Ravenclaw, a Slytherin with Hufflepuff energy and poor, poor Changmin
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, platonic - Relationship, platonic! everyone
Series: DBSK AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The One Where Junsu's Ass is Too Fat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:
> 
> "No matter what you think Junsu's hogwarts house is, we can at least all agree he would be on the quidditch team."
> 
> "disagree ass too fat"

Changmin doesn’t know why he ever thought following his brother into Gryffindor was a good idea.

The Sorting Hat had asked him, so many times, if he was sure he didn’t want to go to Ravenclaw; _Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind._

But clearly, the Sorting Hat had been wrong, because if he had been wise, he wouldn’t be stuck here today, in a common room full of stinky _jocks_ celebrating their latest Quidditch win as noisily as they possibly could, squeezing in all around him and making it hard to breathe-

“Changmin! Your brother is a genius!! The way he swerved at the last minute and got that goal in-”

“Uh-huh”

“And then he dived so quickly I thought he would smash his head into pieces-”

“Great.”

“And then he pulled up at the last minute it was pure magic! But like not really because that’s against the rules but-”

Changmin groaned and threw his head back, before resolutely clutching his Arithmancy book as close to his chest as he could and standing up, ready to head to the library and do his bloody homework in peace, for there was still some time until curfew. He crawled through the tunnel, shutting the door behind him a tad too forcefully because the Fat Lady immediately got to admonishing him, already in a foul mood because of all the noise inside. He muttered a half hearted apology and set on his way, feeling a little better to be breathing fresh air.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his brother dearly and enjoyed Quidditch just as much as the next person, but he didn’t love either of them nearly enough to sit through the ruckus that was their common room at the moment, Yunho lifted on the team’s shoulders and chants worshipping him echoing all around them, while poor Changmin was getting shoved into armpits because of the crowd.

“OI CHANGMIN”

The voice echoed so loudly in the corridor, Changmin couldn’t help but cringe, more than a few people turning around to ogle at him that only made him want to walk faster.

“CHANGMIN”

He groaned to himself, shouting over his shoulder-

“MERLIN- WOULD YOU STOP YELLING-”

“Yelling? Who’s yelling? You’re yelling.”

An arm was thrown over his shoulder as Junsu’s smug face came into view and Changmin promptly shoved him off. The other simply barked out a laugh, slowly coming closer until he was repeatedly bumping into Changmin as they walked, and he was certain the other was only doing it annoy him, “Are you heading to the library? I’ll come with you.”

The statement startled Changmin enough that he came to a stop, a hysterical laugh bubbling out of him, “ _You_? To the library?!”

Junsu smacked him, hooking an arm around his arm and pulling, as he whined, “What? I go to the library all the time! Now hurry, before the curfew-”

Changmin forced them to a stop, straining to look at Junsu’s face who was starting to squirm under his gaze, and narrowed his eyes, “Junsu, what did you do?”

The other immediately got his bullshit face on, eyes wide and bulging like he was the most innocent Hufflepuff to ever Hufflepuff. Except he wasn’t; the sly bastard was donned in the green and silver of his house from head to toe- Junsu was the pride of Slytherin and somehow, his brother, who was a prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain for Merlin's sake, had managed to _befriend_ the idiot.

“Nothing! Why would you think I did something? Can’t a student go to the library in peace? This is a school, isn’t it? I’m here to learn, aren’t I? Are you saying-”

“Are you failing Potions? Head of House or not, I _told_ you not to mess around in Professor Snape’s class-”

“I’m NOT failing potions...yet”

“ _Junsu!_ I will not tutor you, my OWLs are coming up-”

“I don’t need you to tutor me! I need help with something else- my, uhh, my Quidditch broom broke.”

“...your what now.”

“My broom! It broke.”

“It broke?”

“...I broke it.”

“You broke your Quidditch broom?”

“Ugh stop standing around and help me look for a spell to fix it.”

Changmin tried to make sense of the situation as Junsu dragged him up the stairs, coming to a stop at the landing when the staircase began grinding and shifting.

“I don’t understand- you broke your broom? Your precious? More valuable than your firstborn?”

“I didn’t mean to! I was just riding it and-”

Junsu stopped, face turning an alarming shade of red and Changmin stared at him, never having seen a human resemble an overripe tomato quite so closely.

“And what?”

“...I was practicing by myself and I think I got too focused and was trying not to fall and I _clenchedtoohardanditbroke_ can we just keep going-”

“Wait wait wait- You- You _clenched_ your butt too hard and broke the broom-?”

“CHANGMIN”

The younger lost his balance when Junsu pushed him, plopping down right there in the middle of the staircase to bust a lung laughing while the other fumed above him, looking like he was debating on the best angle to shove Changmin down the stairs to make sure it broke the most amount of bones.

The moment didn’t last too long as Changmin was lifted up into the air with a yelp, Junsu smirking at him vengefully, “Yah hyung! No magic in the corridors! We’ll get points taken off- do you want Yunho hyung to suffer?! After all that trouble he went to, winning us those points?”

Junsu obediently set him down even as he ranted huffily, “Gryffindors can go suck it for all I care! My team will beat Yunho hyung’s in the next game, just you watch-”

Changmin couldn’t help but crack up, unable to stop himself from taking a dig at the shorter, “Beat us how? With _dat powerful ass_?”

Junsu tried to jinx him again but this time Changmin was prepared, casting a _protego_ before the other could do anything despite knowing he was harmless, especially because Yunho would have his hide if he ever as much as hurt the hair on the younger’s head, never mind the fact that _Changmin_ could and would do double the damage in revenge. But that didn’t mean Junsu didn’t get creative within the scope of the harm he _could_ inflict, and Changmin wasn’t stupid enough to tempt him, not when he still shuddered to think of the time he got cursed with the hiccups for a whole week.

Junsu merely glared at him before pulling on his arm again.

“Remind me why _we_ need to find a spell? You could ask any Professor for help and they would do it- Or you could buy another one-”

“Which Professor would I ask? Flitwick? I haven’t done his homework in weeks! Oh and Snape? He would have my head! And McGonagall? She would _want_ me to sit this match out, she knows I’m a threat-”

“-And you have _a mighty good seat_ so it really wouldn't be too bad now, would it!”

Junsu ground his teeth in an effort to ignore him as he snickered, continuing, “And my mother is sending me money but buying one would take too long! I’d rather take my chance putting that brain of yours to good use dongsaeng!”

“Okay but what do I get in return? It's better for my House if you sit it out, oh ye self-declared _ass_ of Slytherin- oh I meant ace-”

“Do you want Yunho hyung to win that so easily? You know it won’t be fair and then we would need a rematch-”

“And then Yunho wouldn’t shut up about it for all of next year-” Changmin deadpanned, starting to see the logic. His brother would be insufferable, his constant competitiveness with Junsu was hardly a secret, despite the two being good friends. If anything, it was one of the reasons they _were_ friends to begin with.

“Bingo. And I know a nerd who you would really hate that-”

Changmin made a face as they rounded into the hallway, the library now within view. He defeatedly looked down at his Arithmancy textbook while the other led the way and paused again, whining a little, “But I _need_ to study- Why can’t you ask Jaejoong?”

Junsu laughed like he had heard the biggest joke ever, turning around to stare at him with an incredulous grin, “Please! He’s a _Ravenclaw_ , an unathletic one at that! Merlin, can you imagine Jaejoong near a Quidditch broom?! That's a disaster waiting to happen, there’s more of a chance he messes up my broom than of him fixing it, getting all curious and creative with his spells! Besides, he's a blabbermouth.”

Changmin snorted, agreeing with the sentiment. As much as they loved their friend, he really did have no filter, or any luck around anything remotely sporty for that matter. But he wanted to try to get out of this until the end, even if he had secretly already agreed to help the other and Junsu probably knew it too. And if he could not, he sure as hell would make sure he would make the most of it.

“And what do _I_ get for keeping my mouth shut?” Changmin grinned at him devilishly, ready to play hard ball.

"...My endless love and support? I can serenade you whenever you want."

Changmin made a face, sighing dramatically, "Guess I'll just have to tell Jaejoong how you broke your broom then."

That made Junsu stop and stare at him, looking wary, before he ventured, “What do you want in return?”

“The money you’re going to get for a new broom.”

“HAH! Seven hundred Galleons! Never in a million years-”

“Five hundred Galleons and a pack of sugar quills!”

“Two fifty, a pack of sugar quills... and a dungbomb?”

Changmin scrunched his face in disgust, “What would I do with a dungbomb?”

“I dunno, didn’t think that far ahead... Set it on the Gryffindor team when they’re being noisy?”

“Of course you didn't,” Changmin said scornfully before shrugging, starting to see the benefits of the arrangement, “Deal.”

He wouldn't spill to others, but he sure as hell could pester Junsu until the end of times. This was blackmail for _life_.

He sighed happily to himself, happy that he escaped the common room after all. Life was good indeed.


	2. The One Where Jaejoong is a Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Yunjae day and tl is celebrating HHHH but i was inspired to write kitty!jj because that's always on my mind- POLYJUICE SHENANIGANS ENSUE

Changmin is trying to sleep when he hears a loud thud from the general direction of Yunho’s bed and groans to himself- for all his graceful flying, his brother had the heaviest footsteps of anyone known to mankind. From the fast pitter pat of his feet though, Changmin can tell Yunho is agitated as he steps out of the room they share with three other Gryffindor boys. He sighs to himself, trying to ignore the worry niggling in the back of his mind before giving up with a sigh and following his hyung downstairs.

He is met with the sight of his brother crouched down and talking to...Junsu? What is the Slytherin even doing here at this hour- And why in hell does it look like Yunho’s talking to _Junsu’s crotch?!_

“What in Merlin’s hairy balls are you _doing?!_ ”

Both Yunho and Junsu whip their heads around at breakneck speed from where they were focused on his lap and proceed to shush him to his utter outrage. But before he can loudly complain and be angry about their unacceptable rudeness, his brother beckons him forward and gestures for him to take a seat, casting a _muffliato_ around them once he settles down reluctantly.

“Meow”

He looks down to where the other two had been looking and finds Junsu hiding a cat under his robes- but it's not just any cat he’s holding, he realizes with horror its freaking _McGonagall_ -

He feels himself paling and scrambles backwards, whispering urgently, “Junsu that’s P-Professor McGonagall- _are you out of your mind?_ Professor I apologize on their behalf-”

Junsu lets out an exasperated sigh just as Yunho snickers nervously and Changmin is ready to whack them both over their heads to knock some semblance of sanity back into their thick heads. _Shit shit shit these idiots_ -

“Changmin-ah, that’s Jaejoong.”

The cat meows, as if in assent.

“That’s- _what?!_ ”

Junsu groans and mutters about having to explain everything again and Changmin feels annoyance bubble inside him because nobody has told _him_ anything- him, arguably the only person with a functioning brain in this ragtag group of idiots he calls friends-

“Ugh fine I’ll repeat it! Jaejoong hyung brewed polyjuice potion and tried to steal McGonagall’s hair to complete it, but he got it in her animagus form and voila, we now have a cat.” Junsu gestures majestically to where the cat is licking at its paws in his lap.

Changmin sputters, “Jaej- McGonagall- _cat?!_ Wha- _why?_ Why would he do that?!”

“Why does he do anything? He was probably testing some crazy hypothesis-”

“But- but the polyjuice is meant to be taken for human transformations only! Why would he risk that?”

Yunho follows their exchange sleepily (how is he not alert and freaking out?!), head swiveling back and forth before he interrupts by putting a soothing hand on his shoulder, “Changmin-ah, McGonagall _is_ human, just an animagus. Knowing Jaejoong, he was probably trying to figure out if animagus hair works for the same purpose too.”

The cat lets out a loud mewl and jumps out of Junsu’s lap and goes straight to Yunho, butting its head against his knee affectionately. Changmin assumes his brother has correctly guessed the Ravenclaw’s intentions.

Junsu mutters a soft little “traitor” under his breath but doesn’t look too bothered, easily leaning back until he’s propped on his elbows. Yunho proceeds to gently pet the cat, eyes taking on a bright glint that he gets around little animals that he’s fond of- the cat- McGonagall lookalike- _Jaejoong_ \- seems to enjoy every bit of it, happily nuzzling into his hands before licking at his brother's palm in a coy, kittenish manner- which makes sense, because he _is_ a cat. Yunho fucking _coos_.

Changmin lifts the cat and deposits it back on Junsu, who barely manages to hold on in his surprise. Jaejoong claws his hand in an effort not to fall and proceeds to hiss at him, looking every bit as intimidating as McGonagall does. He tries not to shudder.

“Hyung! That’s _Jaejoong_ , who’s looking like _McGonagall_ \- why would you let him lick you?!”

Yunho to his relief is starting to lose that sleepy look, the alertness returning to his eyes. He looks disturbed for a second and looks back at Jaejoong in a still wide-eyed Junsu’s lap before his expression clears and is immediately replaced by pure adoration, “I’ve always thought McGonagall’s animagus form is _adorable_ but she would jinx me on sight if she knew that. Knowing its Jaejoongie is nice. He’s nice.”

The disgusting loopy grin he sports next has Changmin itching to hit him, but before he can even move, Jaejoong the cat slips out of Junsu's grip and is walking all over him in an effort to get to his brother again. He happily burrows into Yunho's pajama shirt and purrs contentedly. His brother beams.

He throws Junsu a disgusted look that the other returns enthusiastically. He feels a little better in their shared revulsion. But then Junsu gets an inquisitive look in his eyes, “Wait- does he now have female cat parts?”

Changmin punches him.

“THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.”

Junsu pouts at him sulkily like _he’s_ the cat. It makes wanting to hit him again feel like animal abuse- so he doesn’t.

He settles for throwing his hands up in exasperation and demanding, “Junsu! Why would you let him- why wouldn’t you _stop_ him?!”

Junsu puffs up in offense, “Hey! That’s hyung to you, you brat! And I wasn’t there when he did this! He just found me before the transformation was complete and told me what he did-”

“You mean he was walking around like a half-cat-half-human-talking-lunatic where anyone could see him? McGonagall could see him? _McGonagall!_ ”

“Don’t look at me! I tried my best to hide him when he found me! I did everything right! I brought him here, didn't I? You'll know what to do!”

Changmin's mouth drops open, feeling a little pleased but also fighting annoyance at the brazen declaration of dumping this on him and turns to his brother instead-

“Hyung- the potion takes at most 12 hours to wear off but that’s if it's a human- we don’t know what would happen with an animal let alone an animagus- how- we need to figure out how to fix him- this is _so_ illegal!”

Yunho lets out a worried little sound but his hands don’t stop petting the cat. He voices what Changmin’s been trying not to think about, “Changminnie, he won’t be stuck like this forever, will he?”

Junsu’s eyes widen in alarm, as if the thought and its horrid consequences have occurred to him for the first time, but before Changmin can get too carried away feeling proud of him for caring, the other mutters, "But he helps me with Potions homework."

Changmin almost laughs.

They fall into a pensive silence until a bright smile lights up Junsu's face, "I guess it won't be too bad! I've always wanted a cat- lots of cats! I'll keep him!"

The cat lets out a distressed meow before turning away from Junsu and looking up at Yunho with accusing eyes- "Aw he doesn't mean it 'joongie. Even if you're stuck, I won't leave you with him."

"Hey! I'm great with cats!"

Changmin does his best to ignore them and lowers his head to speak to Jaejoong, trying not to cower away from McGonagall’s cat eyes when they stare back at him unflinchingly, “H-hyung, this isn’t permanent, is it?”

The cat looks back into his eyes imploringly and meows loudly, shaking its head in an almost human gesture of denial, and the three of them instantly perk up.

Yunho softly mumbles a sleepy little ‘good’ before lifting the cat and staring at its face with sympathy, “We’ll figure it out- You think the library has something?”

The cat meows and lowers its head in what's unmistakably a nod. His brother nods back determinedly, looking completely ridiculous conversing so seriously with a cat, before he’s looking at Changmin with those passionate, stubborn eyes. Changmin scowls.

He gets up without a word, already knowing what his brother was probably about to suggest, hooking a hand on the hood of Junsu’s robes while he does and dragging him up with him, “Come on, we gotta go to the library-”

Junsu’s looks at him incredulously before his face scrunches up when he catches on, whining like Changmin had expected him too, “Why would he damn us to this? Stupid Jaejoong hyung and his stupid experiments that take me to the library- it’s so past curfew by the way-”

Changmin scoffs, “As if that’s ever stopped you from sneaking to the Quidditch grounds after hours- c _ome on_!”

Together, the four of them make their way to the library, as silently as they can, which granted- isn't much- a hasty disillusion charm wrapped around them as a precaution, Yunho leading the way with his prefect status- ( _not that any of that would help if Snape found them! Or Filch! Merlin's beard- McGonagall!)-_ cat Jaejoong remains safely cradled in Yunho's arms and Changmin follows them, half dragging a stumbling Junsu behind him.

 _Somehow,_ they make it to the library without getting caught despite the ruckus they were making. They find a back corner to settle down before Changmin sets about scouring for appropriate books. They spend hours looking through them all, Jaejoong even helping by booping his nose against the ones he thinks might be helpful before he curls next to his brother again, who reads sincerely despite looking exhausted-

Junsu’s having less luck not nodding off, his head dipping every now and then before he snaps back to attention. Changmin notices his mud-stained robes and realizes the other had not been in his pajamas and had probably come straight from Quidditch practice, still trying hard to help despite all his fake complaining and not-so-fake tiredness.

He sighs a little fondly before resolutely focusing back on his book.

When he finally finds a passage that says animagus and human polyjuice transformations are identical in their effects, he forgets himself in his relief, happily exclaiming “AHA!” before remembering he should be quiet.

Excited, he looks up to share the wonderful news, only to find Junsu slumped on top of his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ and winces when he notices the growing puddle of drool on the open pages. He turns and spots Yunho knocked out in his own chair, mouth open and Jaejoong curled up precariously on his shoulder, also sleeping.

He deflates, rolling his eyes at them all and mutters out loud, "I hate them."

But something catches his eye and when he looks closely, he notices the cat’s fur starting to resemble Jaejoong’s natural hair color and grins to himself, flooding with relief. As if sensing his gaze, the cat blinks back to awareness, clumsily jumping on to the table before curiously peering at him. He points to the passage in his book, giving him a quick summary and Jaejoong meows happily before trotting towards him and headbutting affectionately against his arm in what he can only assume is gratitude.

He will probably attribute his undignified actions to exhaustion later, but he proceeds to gather his hyung's little body close and snuggle into him, Jaejoong happily meowing into the crook of his elbow and purring.

All would be well after all.


	3. The One With a Stinky Junsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets punished and has to venture into The Forbidden Forest! Junsu is...a wee bit scared. A mischievous Jaejoong takes advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jaesu2k21

“This is all your fault.”

“Wha- How can you say that to hyung, Changmin? You were just hugging me earlier-”

“NO! I was hugging a cat, not you-”

“But the cat _was_ him.”

Changmin hissed at Junsu, who was nervously shifting from one foot to another, clinging on to Yunho’s robes, who was leading the way trying his best to hold up his wand light high for all of them. He really didn’t need to, they were all using their own wands of course. But Yunho really couldn’t be persuaded to change his mind, he liked being the brave Gryffindor a little too much and they all liked to indulge him.

Jaejoong felt a little bad for landing them in this pickle, but not too bad, after all he didn’t mean to turn into a cat. Besides, his friends could’ve just hidden him for the night instead of going to the library and everything would have been fine! Really!

Instead, they had all gotten caught sleeping in the library in the morning and been punished to this-

Helping the gamekeeper with a task in the Forbidden Forest, during the night. Said gamekeeper had handed them a crinkled map and vanished right after with a cheery wave and that had brought them to now, huddled together in the middle of the thick trees and helplessly lost.

“Changmin-ah, help hyung with the map will you-”

Changmin obediently walked to his brother, shuffling until he was studying the map over Yunho’s shoulder, which forced Junsu to step away. The shortest of the bunch let out a distressed noise at being separated from his protector and power walked until he was clinging to Jaejoong instead.

“Junsu-ya, never knew you were such a scaredy-cat!”

“I’m not! I'm just- I’m too talented to die in a stupid forest!”

“No I just think you’re a big baby that’s scared of the dark~”

“AM NOT”

“ARE TOO”

“Guys, keep it down we might-”

Whatever Yunho was about to say got cut off and they were plunged into darkness- not that it wasn’t already dark- but the sudden denseness seemed to snuff the light out of their wands in a way that it couldn’t light the way anymore, despite being lit up. It was almost like something was blocking the light from spreading. Jaejoong grabbed onto Junsu’s hand, and whispered “Stay close.”

They kept deathly still and alert, but the only sound they could make out was the one of their own breathing. But the feeling disappeared just as quickly as it had come and the brightness returned to their wands. 

Junsu yelped, “Hyung! Yunho hyung and Changmin are gone!”

“What-”

Jaejoong looked around, walking this way and that, dragging Junsu behind him every which way when the younger refused to let go for even a moment.

“Merlin’s beard ‘Su, I need both my hands!”

“For what?!”

“To look!”

“Why do you need your hands to look?!”

“I don’t know! I just do!”

“No!”

“Fine!”

He curiously looked around, dragging Junsu with him, but didn’t really see many changes. The spot looked the same as the one they had been in before but there was no trace of Yunho or Changmin. Hesitantly, Jaejoong took a step deeper into the forest and Junsu immediately protested, “Why are you going even further in! What! Why! No!”

“But we need to look for them!”

“But hyung- what if they went the opposite way instead? Maybe they wanted to leave?” Junsu asked hopefully, coming close to his face with those big puppy eyes. Jaejoong pushed his face away with his palm as the younger flailed around in an effort to stay attached.

“Do you really think Yunho would really leave us here?”

“Well...no. Do you- do you think something took them?”

Well, that was the most likely answer- but Jaejoong also knew that there was no real reason to actually be scared- the recent treaty between Hogwarts and the creatures living on these grounds ensured that the students would remain safe, though nothing could be said if said creatures felt threatened and decided to act out of defense-

But Jaejoong could bet the youngest actually knew the treaty even better than himself and would easily work his way out. Besides, Yunho and Changmin were both smart cookies and skilled at DADA if it really came to that. They just had to regroup as quickly as they could and they would escape just fine!

But he doubted Junsu knew anything of the treaty, always too busy reading the Quidditch pages on the daily prophet. An idea slowly formed in his head, ready to seek revenge for everytime the other had bored him with talk of the Chudley Cannons- ( _and for threatening to keep him as a cat forever!_ )

Jaejoong found a devilish smile spreading on his face and forced it down, putting on a serious face, and spoke up in a low tone, “Yes Junsu-ya...they might be in grave trouble. It's highly likely that we might never see them again if the werewolves get their hands on them-” 

_Lies. Werewolves had been one of the first species to enter the peace treaty in exchange for equality rights! They didn’t even linger around school grounds anymore, though they could come and go as they pleased._

“Werewolves..?”

“Yes! They’re especially bloodthirsty for young blood, especially around this time.” _Also lies! Tonight was not a full moon._

Jaejoong fought off the giggle threatening to burst out when he noticed Junsu’s alarmed eyes, now as round as an owl’s. The other spoke up weakly, “You must be lying...I thought they were only dangerous around the full moon-”

Ah. So Junsu knew that one. Jaejoong clucked his tongue dismissively, “That’s a myth Su-ya. They are ready to kill all year-round!” 

_Well, technically not a complete lie, but just because they could be dangerous even in their human form._

“You have to be kidding...I’m not an idiot.” Junsu tried to say, but his voice was too small to have truly meant it, buying into Jaejoong’s lies with every passing moment.

“I wish I was Su, I wish I was” Jaejoong spoke gravely.

Junsu whimpered, fear plain as day on his innocent features and buried even closer into his side.

Jaejoong went on as they started walking slowly, eyes scanning for any signs of their friends, “Ooh not to mention the thestrals! Those things can trample itsy bitsy first years with one stomp of their hooves- ”

_Lies! They were definitely peaceful._

Jaejoong cackled on the inside; Junsu was so gullible! if he only cracked open a book every once in a while-

Suddenly, Junsu took a big, admirable step forward, despite starting to shake a little, and spoke up with forced courage, “Well then we must get them back then. Let’s hurry!”

Before he knew it, he was yanked forward and he let out a surprised yelp, impressed but not surprised that Junsu wouldn’t think twice about helping any of them if they were in danger. But stomping ahead noisily was definitely not the smartest option-

The werewolves wouldn’t kill them...but they might get creative if they were annoyed too much.

_Thwack!_

“AAAAAAAAAA!”

“AAAAAAAAAA-”

Junsu had screamed, scaring Jaejoong, who had also screamed before abruptly stopping, thumping his chest to try and calm his racing heartbeat, and rounded on his friend, “WHAT ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT?!”

Junsu shrieked at him without missing a beat, “WHAT ARE _YOU_ SHOUTING ABOUT?!”

“WILL YOU _BOTH_ JUST STOP SHOUTING!”

They whirled around, following the sound of Changmin’s voice that was seemingly coming from up in the air ahead of them and startled when they realized their missing friends were perched on the back of a midnight black _centaur._

Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open, watching the majestic creature carefully lower the two on the forest ground and the brothers gracefully jumped off, politely thanking the centaur, whose face was a little easier to make out now that Jaejoong knew where he stood.

“You see brave Gryffindors, I had to separate you from your companions because I was afraid of...disruption.”

Changmin snorted and Yunho chuckled, a little embarrassed, “I see. Thank you for helping us with our task Nyxius.”

The centaur looked at Junsu with its coal black eyes full of something akin to a strange mix of exasperation and amusement, making Junsu not-so-discreetly shift until he was hidden behind Changmin, holding his body as a shield.

“Your companion lies, young Slytherin. It would do you well to fear the creatures of night...but not quite as badly. Your fear...stinks to us.”

And with that, Nyxius was gone, leaving a squawking Junsu to round on him with betrayed eyes while Changmin cracked up in laughter, “Oh- oh my god. Junsu- he just told you you stink!”

Junsu shouted, outraged, “MY FEAR CHANGMIN, MY FEAR. NOT ME. I FEARED FOR YOUR LIFE! BECAUSE OF HIM-”

Jaejoong was too busy rolling on the forest floor, loud laughter echoing in the empty forest like an eerie ghost chorus that made Junsu jump and grab on to the nearest person again, which just so happened to be Yunho, who had dutifully made his way to the shorter boy’s side to comfort him. The taller struggled to keep his own amusement away as he placated Junsu amidst cries of Changmin and Jaejoong’s obnoxious laughs, “Okay, okay. Let’s get out before you scream some more...the centaurs might not like that-”

“HYUNG! HE- wait...There were more?”

“Yes! They had red glowing eyes and breathed fire if we messed up even a little.”

“...they did?”

Yunho grinned but smacked his brother who dissolved into giggles again, “No Su, there were more but they weren’t scary.”

“We saw a whole clearing full of them, they helped us complete the gamekeeper’s task while you were here, stinking up the trees!”

“I WAS NOT STINKING CHANGMIN- ACK- YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junsu shoulda kept his moof closed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! I really appreciate all you readers :D 
> 
> Also check out my other ongoing dbsk au: https://t.co/i9NniTfKn3?amp=1


End file.
